Converstations with Angels
by Midnight-Sunn
Summary: The last and final battle has come, Draco Malfoy is gone and Ginny Weasley has to carry on in the death corrupted world. She doesn't think she can make it alone and with her Angel by her side she won't have to. DG Oneshot.


* * *

Conversations With Angels

* * *

She couldn't bare to see him like this, his lips were an icy blue that she had just touched hours ago that now seemed like an eternity. Her mind was numb as the last words that were spoken out of his lips came into thought.

_"I love youGinerva Weasley and I know in my heart that we will see each other some day, just wait….."_

Her voice was caught in them midst of her throat as she couldn't even stand to see the sight of his limp, lifeless body before her. The softness of his voice was what she longed for and couldn't imagine the new life she was going to have to live.

He looked so peaceful and undisturbed with his pale skin fading and his platinum blonde hair brushing against his once glowing gray eyes.

_**What is life? A thousand roads, a thousand ways Why am I so afraid to move I crossed the line I'm stepping out so come what may I give it all cause I'm drawn to You**_

The rain started to pour over her fail body but she didn't care all that mattered now, all she loved was gone and it happened so fast she couldn't even tell if she was in a dream.

The black figures around her started to fade over time and she soon she stood alone, starring at her luv's face with only the happy memories to comfort her heart. She could taste the bitterness of salt as the tears flowed, falling freely.

"Draco If only you where here baby I could tell you what I feel…" she spoke to the air hoping that if she talked to his limp body he would awake as if nothing had happened but it lay motionless and she broke down to the comfort of the soft grass brushing against her cheeks.

_**As long as my heart is beating... Where You lead me I will follow Where You lead me I give my life away Where You lead me I will follow Forever and a day Forever and a day**_

They say good always triumphs over evil and then evil is gone to no existence as the good endures forever but that was only in fairy tails and nothing more. Voldermort was the one thing that seemed could not be destroyed yet everything, everything else can. The fragrance of his presence lingered everywhere and never seemed to fade like a rain cloud that never goes away and follows you until it drives you to complete insanity.

Everyone lived in fear and the world they once knew full of happiness was but a near memory slowly floating away as time passed leading to new events in life whether it be good or bad.

Ginny slowly faded out of thought and felt herself being pulled into another drowning emotion. She felt herself feel the coldness of death that she had seen so many times before happen to other people she once loved but she had always thought that death was the one thing she feared and would never try to go near. But for the mere second she gave Draco her last kiss she didn't fear it anymore, she welcomed it.

_**I can't deny Your very presence is my life And why would I ever turn away Cause deep inside I know that I cannot rely On anything less than faith**_

There was nothing to live for, her life was committed to him and now that he had vanished out of existence she wanted to be committed to leave it as well.

She felt herself slowly move inch by inch, moving but never taking her eyes of him. She feared that if she did the last remembrance of him would be gone from her mind and she could not bear to lose that.

She could still remember the first time she had felt in love with the beautiful creature and couldn't help but smile in such a sorrow time.

**Flashback**

"Draco why did you want me to meet you here what's going on?" Ginny was excited when she saw the perfect seventeen year old Draco standing in her midst.

His face lit up with joy as the red headed Weasley approached him and knew that his feeling was right towards her.

"Ginny there's something I want to tell you…. Something important." He grabbed her in his arms and took the chance to engulf the chocolate eyes he was addicted to.

"Gin I…I…I love you, everything about you, you make everything light up when you walk in a room and I couldn't imagine never seeing those soft yet sensitive eyes turn away.

"Draco I love you to!" Her small smile broke into a wide grin that could even give the Grinch a run for his money.

They sat in the soft greenness and watched the sunset slowly echo away as the night sky painted the world making everything seem even more magical than it was.

He leaned into her ear and whispered the most comforting words she still holds dear to her heart, " Whatever happens Gin, my heart belongs to you and always will."……….

**End of flashback**

Her heart felt the warmth that it longed for years and she slowly felt it rush to her fingertips like they used to do when Draco would tell her loving things. But now that Voldermort had killed him in the battle Ginny knew Draco would be a nobody to everyone. No one would remember the Slytherin boy who had risked his life as a sacrifice to protect her, nobody would remember the gray eyed, sensitive yet firm twenty year old boy but her.

**_As long as my heart is beating... Where You lead me I will follow Where You lead me I give my life away Where You lead me I will follow Forever and a day_**

She slowly climbed out of his grave and let the last person with her to send his coffin to the ground. When it was finished she sat on top of his grave and stared at his tombstone reading the words she had spoken in his ear only moments before he was killed.

_"An angel is a gift from heaven not a cast away to go to the world in exile but to help the soul of another person in away to impossible to imagine."_

Ginny felt peace settle down in the pit of her stomach and couldn't help but have the feeling that she could finally let go and move on.

_**This is all I'm dreaming of To live completely in Your love**_

"Draco I don't know whether or not you can hear me but Draco, I love you and miss you so much it hurts to breathe when I think about you and…. and in the end we will meet again and our souls can be with each other once more.

_**So this is life**_

Her eyes closed as the words poured out of her mouth then feeling the rain lift she looked up to see the rain clouds disappear and the light of the sun cast over the shadow of darkness that seemed to creep in every corner.

She slowly came to her feet and blew a kissed to his tombstone, "I will never forget you Draco Malfoy, you are forever in my heart." And with that she slowly walked out of the grave yard and back into the world to face the wrath and pain that no one could escape.

_**Where You lead me I give my life away Where You lead me I will follow Forever and a day**_

But Not before one person could get a could glimpse at her, the fiery red headed Weasley that walked below him every move in its own brightness. His gray eyes followed her every move ever since he had moved out of the world and even though it was thought not to be able to happen Ginny could feel the presence of someone and fell into comfort as Draco's Warm breathe rained over her from heaven.

_**Where You lead me I will follow Where You lead me I give my life away Where You lead me I will follow Forever and a day Forever and a day**_

"Live life to the fullest Ginny my luv and in the end you will be in my arms where no pain can reach our love….. forever we will be together…….. just wait.

* * *

**A/N: so whatch ya think? Love it? Hate it? Well tell me whatch ya think I wanted to make it sad but not a sad ending I LOVE the ending it makes me feel like Angels can speak to us when we listen but anyway tell me wachtch ya think!!!**


End file.
